After the Rally
by NOOO COULSOOON
Summary: The prequel to Flames of Darkness. The five years following the Rally attack. Tiny hints of slash, nothing drastic and can be overlooked. All parings from Flames of Darkness apply(to a sense), some are formed/start. Also shows why the Brotherhood agreed to start working with the X-Men and how Plamen joined.
1. Year One

AN: I don't speak Romani, I'm getting the translations from different sources so some of the words maybe incorrect if you notice any please contact me. Also as you should have noticed there is a tiny bit of slash that you can over look, there will be nothing heavy and also this is the prequel to my story Flames of Darkness, the reason I'm uploading this now is because this will only have 5 chapter, long ones, and I can't decide what to do with he other stories of mine at the moment. All translations are at the bottom of the page. The Story is based on the X-Men Destiny game. Includes all 3 main character from PS3/XBox 360 versions, as I've not played the DS one, but I would like to get it. Also I included Sabertooth, Scarlet Witch, Avalanche and Destiny just because there were so few Brotherhood member though they will only appear mentioned in this story.

* * *

Chapter One: Year One

So far things had yet to go down the shitter. While the Brotherhood has been in control of half the Rally district, anger had been boiling all over the world, both on the mutant and human side. Pyro had been sent to England to find out about any mutant camps. While he didn't find anything, he did come across an interesting mutant, that he shared a common interest with.

Plamen was a runaway Gypsy, who had wanted a normal life and felt out-of-place among his own people, but unfortunately for Plamen he discovered he was a mutant. This led to his and St. John's meeting.

St. John had been out in the middle of the country when, his motorbike had broken down and a kind old couple had lent him their horse so he could go to the village and get the mechanic, as they saw nothing in new technology and prefered to live off the land. Pyro had known he could trust them when the old man brought the reins toward him with his mind and the old woman said his name before he had told either of them. Mutants had to stick together after all.

What alerted him to the confrontation was the yells. Pyro knew what was happening, he'd heard and seen it all before, at a younger age, he also had experienced it before. At a mutant camp nonetheless. Though he doubted there would be one out here.

Then again who knew where the camps could be.

Tying the horses reins to a fence he followed the noise until he stood shadowed by shrubbery, the scene before him was of what looked like a lot of angry humans surrounded a teenage boy, that Pyro deduced was a mutant just come into his power. The boy had pitch black hair and glowing crimson eyes that pulsed from bright to dim. That sealed the deal so to speak, no way was the poor sod human. Some mutant can't blend in due to obvious physical changes.

There were some, much more noteable mutants: one with scale, another with feathers, and one with glowing gold skin.

Pyro guessed he was lucky in that department. He could easily blend in and out of humans, Yes when he was in control of fire his skin did go an un-fetching orange colour, but it wasn't permanent nor too much of a give away, your skin can also change colour if you eat a lot of carrots, or get a real dodgy tan that was oh so popular enoughts teens nowaday, so he could also blag his way out of situations if needed.

St. John wished at the moment he had his gear and suit, but alas it would have been a dead give away.

Pyro held his lighter out and lit a flame, within seconds the people were running and screaming and burning. Pyro frew his head back and cackled, it felt so good after all they had been though at the Rally. Mind control and all. St. John walked towards the teen who was still sat on the dirt ground an arm raised above his head to protect himself.

'Name's Pyro, yar's?' St. John asked as he approached the boy. The boy was badly beaten and bleeding. The others were tied up and gagged, with a few scratches here and there.

'P-Plamen...' Stated the young mutant, not understanding what Pyro really meant.

'Heh, I mean yar name, ya ain't no human no more, kiddo. Ya gotta make a name for yarself. Why'd ya think I told ya moih name's Pyro?' The Aussie asked using his lighter to form a fairy out of fire.

'I... I guess ya can call me Yag. Yeah, Yag, name's Yag.' Plamen clicked his fingers together creating a flame, that flickered above his finger tips. St. John grinned happily, before adding. 'We're going to get on like a house on fire.'

St. John and Plamen untied the three mutants, who then fled away, and Yag followed Pyro to the horse and went to the village and got Pyro's motorbike working and went on their way. The mission was not a success in the fact that they found out about any mutant camps, but it did gain the Brother a new member.

Pyro was lent against the wall talking into his mobile, Adrian was on the other line. 'Ioh got moihself a pyromaniac buddy, Yag, a young mutant a lot of villagers tried to kill/capture. Ioh'm afraid Ioh got no info on any mutant camps.'

'I see. Magneto will be ok. I'll see you when you get back.' Adrian said, short and to the point. Pyro frowned, Adrian was usually more friendly and open when talking to him.

'Oy mate did Ioh say something wrong? Ya usually talk more than this when ya talk to me.' Pyro asked concerned.

'No! No, no, I, uh, I just... Listen I, I got to go. Bye.' Adrian answered too quick for St. John like and hung up. He frowned and put his phone away. He'll have to talk to Adrian when he got back. He pondered if Umbra was giving him a hard time again.

'Well? Can I join?' Yag asked his anxiety showing in his voice. Pyro chuckled and grinned at the boy, roughing up his hair.

'Cause ya can join, ya wombat. We don't turn no mutant away.' He reassured the younger pyrokinetic. Yag smiled back, things seemed to be looking up for him, he may have a better life now. A family, or at least a group, that would except him and care about his wellbeing.

'Glad those Divvi people nashed when they did.' Yag grinned, Pyro got the gist of what the younger meant but as Yag had already told Pyro he had grown up a Gypsy, and therefore had the habit of supplementing English words with the Ramani words instead. Much like the male had said he may sometimes speak his mind due to his upbringing. Though so far he seemed to have it under control of said habit.

Once both pyrokinetic mutants were back at the Brotherhoods base in the Rally district, standing in a large room with a glass left wall and a window in the ceiling. Magneto had designated this room as his office-come-study and summoned any of the Brotherhood members there if he needed to talk to them on an important matter.

'I heard from Umbra that you found no information on any mutant camps while in England, but did rescue a young pyrokinetic, Yag, correct?' Magneto stood in front of an old oak desk, papers of some kind stack in an unorganized pile, to be sorted later. A black leather chair sat behind the desk, one of the whirly ones as Pyro often described it. The walls were painted an unappealing green, which was the colour before the Brotherhood took the warehouse as their base. The was the door to Magneto's bedroom and a stairway at the back that led to the roof, the only other way(unless you could fly) was the outer rickety metal framed stairway.

'Correct, Mags. Nothing on mutant camps, but I did save Yag and three other mutants, but they had other things to attend to. They didn't want to come with us.' Pyro now had his gear again, so he didn't have to carry his much-loved lighter around to play with fire, was crafting a dragon out of fire. Then he added. 'Do ya know what up with 'im?'

Magneto raised an eyebrow in question. 'Who is "him"?'

'Adrian, Umbra, he seemed off when Ioh spoke with 'im on the phone.' Pyro explained as he stopped playing with his fire and paid real attention to the answer of his question. Magneto frowned, he seemed to know what John meant but reluctant to say anything.

'He's not been feeling too well, remember when yourself, Umbra and Mystique went on a mission to an anti-mutant groups base a few mouth and a week ago.' Magneto waved a hand dismissively. 'I forget the group's name, not that they exist anymore. Both Mystique and Umbra have been feeling off, something is interfering with their mutant abilities, I'm sure they'll be fine. Tests are being run. Have you had any problems?'

Pyro frowned, now that Magneto had mentioned it he had been a little under the weather at times. The real reason his motorbike broke down was due to an unexpected flare of his powers. 'Yeah Ioh have. Back in England moih powers just activated on their own. Blew moih motorbike's engine. Didn't really think about it though...'

Magneto sighed. 'You'll need to get tests, I want to know what's happening, or had happened.' Magneto then straightened and moved towards Yag, offering the young mutant a handshake which Yag excepted. 'It is nice to have you join us, I am Magneto.'

'Plamen, I don't mind if ya call me my real name or Yag.' Yag said politely and Magneto took Yag to go and meet the others and settle in, while Pyro walk off to go find Umbra.

[With Magneto and Yag]

Magneto took Yag to the mess hall, due to it being dinner time, it used to be a storeroom for large cargo from ships. They had converted it to hold many mutants at meal times. There were few mutant in the Brotherhood at the time; Blob, Avalanche, Scarlet Witch and Sabertooth were all currently captured by presumably purifiers. Destiny had been killed a while ago. This left Juggernaut, Toad, Pyro, Mystique, Quicksilver, Magneto and then Umbra and Blast after the rally attack.

All bar Pyro and Umbra were here.

'Where is Umbra?' Magneto asked. Mystique looked up and for a second or two looked shocked, but got over it and answered him.

'He was feeling bad and said he would be down later.' The other Brotherhood members were shocked for longer, none knowing of the new recruits arrival.

'This is Yag, he is a pyrokinetic mutant, Pyro saved when in England. He will be joining us.' Magneto stated as Blast who had finished her meal, as surprisingly she could rival Blob in how quick she could eat, not how much mind you and she was much more ladylike in her eating, brought both of them a plate of stew her and Mystique had cooked.

'I see. Raven, Mystique, nice to meet you Yag.' Mystique smiles at the teen and is grateful, they needed more support. There were the come-and-go mutants but not much else.

'Juggernaut.'

'Konbanwa. My name is Aimi Yoshida, Blast.' Blast bows her head slightly.

'Quicksilver.' Was the fast response from the speedster.

'Toad, kid and don't you forget it.' Toad grumbled.

'Yag, or Plamen depending on what ya want to call me. Thanks for the food, Bokhali sim.' Yag said before realizing they most likely didn't know what he said. 'Oops, sorry, Bokhali sim mean I'm hungry in Romani. I was Gonimè, driven out of my community, because I was a mutant, though I had tried to run away before, didn't like the lifestyle of a Gypsy.'

'Wow, you got to teach me some of your language. I love learning new words.' Blast eye's gleam with excitement.

[With Pyro and Umbra]

Pyro knocked on the door to his and Umbra's shared room. The door opened slowly as Adrian appeared. He looked relieved to see Pyro. 'You're back.'

'Yep, heard ya were feeling bad, thought Ioh'd see if ya were ok.' St. John grinned, Adrian didn't look too bad, a little tired but not much else. Pyro and Umbra had been sharing a room due to lack of rooms that were the right size to be bedrooms, everyone had to share, with the exception of Magneto of course.

The two had become close since the rally attack and Pyro had to admit he had grown feeling for the psycho demon possessed mutant. He knew it was messed up in the sense that he was a out-of-control pyrokinetic mutant, who was a writer and hopeless romantic when it came to romantic relationships, and no one knew this bar himself and Mystique as she seemed to find out all the Brotherhood member secrets, and had been bugging him for weeks to ask Adrian out.

And Adrian was a demon possessed mutant with some anger management issues when it came to the demon. Adrian didn't seem to have any sexual orientation that Pyro could tell, but he guessed Mystique knew and was playing match maker as she had paired them in the room together in the first place.

'You hungry? Because I am and Blast and Mystique have cooked a stew for everyone.' Umbra asked as he stepped out the door.

Pyro grinned. 'Ioh'm starving! Let's go and eat.' With that they left for the mess hall.

Pyro and Umbra walked a little too close, too into each other personal space for normal friends. Their hands brushing ever so often.

"Perhaps Ioh'll ask 'im out after all." Pyro thought as they approached the mess hall.

The mutants in the mess hall had gone into a friendly discussion by the time Pyro and Umbra entered. The other took notice of their entrance but continued with their conversation. After retrieving two plates of stew and sat down Umbra spoke up.

'Yag, I presume. Nice to meet you. We have been rather curious about what you were like.' To this Yag looked confused.

'I didn't think the other knew, other than Magneto.' He mused out loud.

'Me and Umbra, I often refer to myself as us instead, we are nearly the same person. I've just come to think of us as one. It is something I don't really like, but have gotten used to.' Umbra said before dark matter ran over his body. 'So will you.' Umbra's deeper voice purred slightly in a menacing and violent way, and nowhere near seductive.

Though Pyro often thought it probably could be...

'Ow, Yertisar man...' Yag murmured.

'It's not your Dosh. You have no need to say pardon.' Umbra spoke, surprising everyone in the room. Yag near fell off his chair before he regained his composure and spoke out.

'You... Are you Rrom?' He asked Adrian in shock.

'I was brought up by who I thought of as my Dadèski dey, she was Rrom themènge, like you.' Adrian explained in turn. Paused then added. 'Can't speak whole sentences, but hey no one's perfect.'

Yag smiled he himself didn't speak whole sentences. Not many did in his group. Too many dealings with people that didn't speak the language for all of them to speak it. Just replace the odd word here and there.

The conversation resumed and everything was looking up...

Until they found out what was wrong with Umbra, Pyro and Mystique...

**The Legacy virus...**

* * *

Translations Yag: Fire(though I've also seen it as Yog), Rrom: person of Romani descent, Yertisar man: Pardon me, Rrom themènge: European Roma(Person of Romani descent from Europe), Dosh: fault/guilt, Bokhali sim: I'm hungry, Divvi: Stupid, Nashed: ran, Gonimè: ran out/banished from a community.


	2. Year Two

**AN:** Second Chapter and no translations this time but I forgot to put the translation for Dadèski dey= parental grandmother. Anyway on with the story.

* * *

Chapter Two: Year Two

Pyro sat in his wheelchair, the whole Legacy virus incident was gone now. How he survived after protecting Senator Kelly he had no idea, no one really did. He was still very ill, from the after mass of the virus, but was getting better, Adrian was worse off than him being in a coma. Mystique was bed bound, all three of them were currently in the new X-Men mansion, as they were the immediate help and they had sufficient medical supplies. He would soon be able to walk again, and fight as well, therefore be able to go back to the Brotherhood.

The whole event had happened so soon after the Rally attack. Post and Mastermind II, along with a few unimportant mutants. The Brotherhood had been too busy trying to find information on the mutants that were taken by the purifiers, and only caught wind of the plan at the last-minute, and since the X-Men had been lending a hand to help find Sabertooth, Avalanche and Scarlet Witch, Magneto thought they should lend a hand to help them. Of course sending the dying mutants with now out-of- control powers was not the original plan.

It was just that they were the only three not on a mission at the time.

The Legacy virus affected the three of them differently, much like it affected their teammates differently.

Mystique just became more hateful and violent to humans at first, but as the virus wore on she started to understand some of the reasons why being both hateful and violent was not effective. She however reluctant to admit this hid it by being indifferent to humans, showing no care or hate. It was her way with coping that she was wrong and dying because of that.

Umbra and Adrian often had fights over control as there seemed to be a third presence they often referred to as Legacy, it being the Legacy virus and all. Both of them became more depressed and uncontrollable. Something that both of them started to hate. Umbra started to seem to appreciate the help of others, yet he also became more cynical.

Pyro, well he always knew that violence wasn't the answer, spending the end of your childhood and a major of you adolescence in a mutant camp can do that to you. However it also either make you try to make peace or become angry. Pyro was the latter. It was the only thing that kept him fighting at first. He didn't need the virus to know the true answer, he did however need it to remind him of what could have been, and show him the paths he could take.

When it came to how it affected their teammates, Juggernaut became more angry, Magneto more serious, Blast more silent, Toad more of an arse and Quicksilver more hateful.

Kelly had only just become "accepting" of mutants if you will, but after the attempt on his life and the Brotherhood saving him, he had visited the three regularly. Pyro had to admit that Kelly was sincere at least during his visits.

'You're looking better today.' Kelly's voice drifts over to St. John, knocking him out of his thoughts. Looking over by the back door that John had non-sneakily, due to the amount of noise he made, snuck out of, because he needed a cig, he only smoked when he was stressed. It's hard to be quiet when you're in a wheelchair to exit a door.

'Ioh feel a bit better everyday, wish Ioh could say the same for me mates...' John sighed. Taking a drag of his cig. He ran a hand through his now too long hair, he needed to get it cut, odd it growed back so fast after his head caught fire. Well it had been two months now he guessed.

John heard Kelly exhale heavily behind him. 'Has your friend, Umbra, woke up?' He asked shifting his weight from one foot to the other foot.

John took his time with the next drag, mainly because he didn't want to accept the truth about Adrian's condition. 'Nope, still in a coma. Henry says 'e may never come out of it. Guess that's what happens when you bare the brunt of Post's attacks, not that anyone else will be able to.' John smile turn slightly sadistic.

Kelly made a noise of agreement, and they fell into silence again. John finished his cigarette, he had got it off Gambit who he had caught in a suggestive position with a certain feral. His silence was easily brought in the form of a half packet of cigarettes.

'If Henry knows you've smoked he'll kill you.' Emma's voice enters John's mind. John snorts and in divided on how to react.

'Get outta moih head Emma.' John says and he looks over to the female who had entered to porch without either of them knowing. She smiled sadly and strained her posture before she spoke.

'Umbra's had a bad turn, you might want to come to the medical bay just in case.' She said softly before turning and leaving.

Kelly looked down before he walked up to John. 'Let me help.' He said as he wheeled John though the door and after Emma. John sighed sadly, Umbra had been experiencing states of very bad falling in health. John had been present for one, which had come in the form of a seizures that ended with Adrian Flatlining.

A situation John never wanted to see again.

Once down in the corridor that led to the med bay Henry's and Remy's voices could be heard.

'This isn't good Remy, another turn like this and I don't think he'll make it.' Henry said his voice sounding frustrated and upset.

'Henri, y' know he's stronger than that, non?' Remy replied.

'Even so, my Cajun friend, he won't survive another fit like that.' Henry's voice was thick with annoyance.

John was surprised to see Magneto and Plamen here, then again they were Brotherhood members, the X-Men had no right to keep him away. Henry gave the new arrivals to the room a forlorn look. Plamen smiled when he saw Pyro, then began to pace again at the back of the room.

Kelly wheeled John next to Adrian's bed, next to Magneto who was looking at the young man in the bed, Remy stepped up beside the pair and sighed.

'Sorry about 'im mon amies... don't seem good, non?' Remy spoke out.

Neither of the Brotherhood members had time to respond as dark matter started to run wave after wave over Adrian's body and crackle before jumping onto the three men nearest the bed. As suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Adrian jerked forward in bed, his eyes wide open as if he had woken from a nightmare.

'Bloody hell! God damn it ya scared us half to death!' Was the first thing that Pyro found coming out of his mouth. Adrian muscles were tense and the male was heaving trying to catch his breath, the tube down his throat making him gag slightly. 'If ya go and nearly get yarself killed again, Ioh'll bloody finish the job moihself!' Was the second thing he found himself say.

Henry hurried over and removed the tube from Adrian's mouth. Adrian groaned as he rubbed his neck and winced. Umbra's healing factor started to kick in, dark matter ran slowly and softly run over Adrian's body caressing it. He shuddered as his wounds knitted close.

'What happened?' Adrian asked looking about. Before anyone could answer Umbra did it for him.** 'It would seem we observed power from some others... I guess it's a kickback from the virus.'**

'So what ya got new powers?' Plamen asked as he rushed to see his friend. Plamen hadn't been able to see his two best friends for ages and now it was clear they were both going to live he was ecstatic.

'I guess.' Adrian mumbled.

'Oh, this is going to be fun.' John grinned.

[Two months later]

By now all three Brotherhood members were under the same roof as their fellow members. Things have started to settle down. Well...

BOOM!

'Jesus christ! Adrian Luca! You nearly killed me!' Yelled Aimi as she clung to Nightcrawler, who had been round to tell them that all three captive Brotherhood members were still alive.

'Sorry.' Adrian coughed as he dusted off the soot he created from the Kinetic burst that he had unknowingly used.

'Mein Freund I would believe you got that from Herr Gambit, nein?' Nightcrawler was blushing slightly though his blue fur, due to Aimi hanging onto him.

'I would have thought so.' Adrian had to agreed.

This was the first incident where Adrian had been fighting with a training dummy and ended up blowing it up.

[One week later]

Pyro growled as he tried to reach for the cup right at the back of the cupboard, to little success, after all Pyro was the same height as Mystique, well when she wasn't in heels. Adrian chuckled and gave it a go.

Adrian gave a happy sound as his hand clutched the cup. John blinked at Adrian who was hovering a few inches off the ground. Adrian grinned at where he thought John was until he notice John was either shorter than before or he was taller... Or...

'Well, now we know what you got from me.' Magneto spoke from the doorway.

Adrian gave them both a sheepish look, and handed the cup to John.

[One month later]

It was a sparring session it was Juggernaut vs Umbra with the rest of the Brotherhood watched. Umbra was the only one that could spar with Juggernaut due to the fact he healed quicker. It was then that Juggernaut tried to cripple the smaller mutant, so he could win. However all he managed to do was hurt the male slightly and get burned in the meantime.

Umbra had seemed to go up in flames, but was unharmed.

'Oui wanker, ya stole moih power!' Pyro yelled good-naturedly.

Perhaps they could have a normal year next year.

Or maybe not.

* * *

Just for those who haven't played X-Men destiny(which you should, it's a great game :3) Thermal Dampening Status effect damage will have little effect=Pyro, Magnetic Hover increased speed by hovering=Gambit, Kinetic Bursts enders can deal massive kinetic damage, charging up enemies and causing the to explode=Magneto


End file.
